ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:PokeRob/What I give thanks for.
This probably isn't a big deal to a lot of you, but I'm thankful for a lot of things (even if I don't show it to some of the people that matter most, like family members). One thing that has meant a lot to me since I was just a tiny 9 year old boy. Art. I have always just loved art of every kind. When I was 9, I took an attempt at opening up a deviantArt. You can imagine how that turned out. Everything was Ben 10 and was purely drawn in MS Paint, until I started varying my work in 2011, at the age of 12. Whenever my family saw nine year old me sitting at the computer drawing terrible art, they were fully supportive. They told me it was good, that I should never stop doing it. And obviously, I'm not mad at them for lying. That family support was what kept me going all these years, 9 year old me all the way to 14 year old me. They are the reasons I've progressed so much. Even after my parents started getting divorced, they would always see me drawing at their indivisual houses and say something good about it. Even though I don't see him anymore, that drawing 11 year old me made of my father and I, taped to his bedroom wall, will always be a fantastic memory. So with all of that now said, I present to you my progressions of art (excluding 2014 because I lost my deviantArt password that years). My very first drawing ever posted in the internet, made in MS Paint. This drawing also gave me the inspiration for my deviantArt username, UltimateAgreggor55, which was made to post this. I still use the account to this day. My best drawing from 2011, also made in MS Paint. 2011 showed a great amount of improvement, mostly due to practice but partially because as I got older, my hands got steadier which made computer art better. I also started experimenting with shading my art this year. Though it for sure showed improvement, it still wasn't too good. To be honest, I'm not sure why I ever did these, and I did three sheets of them all with different characters, but I'm also not sure why I look back and consider this one of my best works from that year.. I called them something weird like Joy Aliens or something, but I can't exactly remember. I'm honestly not even sure what happenned in 2013. I think that in 2013, I was mostly focused on unpixels and such, so this is the only piece of art I have left, besides another Pokemon one that is equally crappy. I don't have any art ''whatsoever ''from 2014, because my PC broke that year. In the meantime, enjoy my first drawing ever uploaded on BTFF for an equally crappy alien named Gumdrop. Have fun with this, guys. I'm definetally the most proud of this year. I have just progressed so much in the last five years, and I can thank all the supportive people around me- friends, family, and you guys! (even though y'all are technically classified under friends :P) Comment below on what your favorite drawing here was, and just overall what you think about the blog and my progression, as well as what you are thankful for! Bye, have a good Thanksgiving, everybody! Category:Blog posts